


I Can See Clearly Now

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: For years Hermione has seen visions of her soulmate in her peripheral. When everything finally slides into place, she discovers her other half is someone quite unexpected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	I Can See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was really quite worried about not getting this fic done. Ideas fluttered around my head for weeks. Luckily, when I sat down the other night, the words just flowed right out onto the page. I hope you love this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to the Admin of Hermione's Nook for hosting this event. Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and starrnobella for alpha reading. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: -At the corner of your eye, you can see a blurry vision of whatever your soulmate is doing (like sitting down drinking coffee in your living room, even though they’re doing this in another area)  
> #MMFBingo19 B3 Tony/Hermione  
> #HHBingo20 N3 Freespace  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square: O2 Avenger's Tower

For some people, having something randomly appear out of the corner of your eye on an almost daily basis may drive them mad. To be fair, the first time Hermione noticed it, the strange phenomena scared her a bit, but it never drove her mad. Being herself, she'd gone to the library and researched the hell out of the situation once she noticed it wasn't going anywhere. She'd discovered that it was a sign of her soulmate. Apparently, she was one of the lucky few in the magical world that experienced such a phenomena.

She could never see this person fully. No, it was always just a glimpse of what they were doing like, drinking coffee in a living room, or brushing their teeth. One time she could have sworn they looked like they were flying, but that one may have been a dream. It was always just little things she would see. Little things that you would grow accustomed to if you were with that person all the time. Truth be told, Hermione did grow accustomed to these glimpses as she went through her young adult life.

As she grew older and mature, she accepted the glimpses for what they were and tried to ignore them. Anytime she tried to turn and catch a proper glimpse of who her soulmate was meant to be, the image would wisp away like it never had been there at all. It was quite maddening, really, so she just learned to quietly watch as the image was there and before she knew it, the image was gone. Then her vision would return to normal and she could get on with her day.

Hermione had no way of knowing when or ever she would find this so-called soulmate of hers, so she went about her life as if nothing was missing or strange. In fact, she stopped mentioning the flashes to her friends to the point where they forgot she had a soulmate too. It was just a little something hidden at the back of her mind for many, many years, and that was quite all right with her.

* * *

As these glimpses were always there, Hermione figured she would never find her soulmate. After so many years of her adulthood with no clue as to who this person was, why would she ever have reason to believe they would be revealed to her at all? She had her job and friends to keep her busy, and that was enough for her most days. They say, though, that when you finally give up looking, that is when true love, or in this case, your soulmate, finds you.

There she was, sitting at the desk when a vision popped up in her periferal. Having ignored it so many times before, Hermione did just that. To her right, Tony Stark was yammering on about some upgrade he wanted to make to his new suit. It was a comfortable conversation, as it always was between the two of them. They got along well for the most part… If Tony didn't purposely pick at her for some reason or another.

Then again, Hermione didn't mind that either. She liked the banter the two of them shared. It was playful, fun, and if Hermione thought too hard, sometimes it was a little more like flirting. But this was Tony Stark. Surely, he would never think of her in anything more than a professional way? She worked as a liaison between the Magical Congress of the United States and the Avengers. It was a coveted job and she was lucky to have earned it after leaving the Ministry a few years ago.

Tony had intrigued her from the start. All of the Avengers did, but there was something special about his charismatic way that just drew her in, if she was honest. He listened to her, albeit with a bit of snark, and took her seriously when it came to information and missions. There was a lot of trust and friendship between the two of them. Maybe that's why she didn't notice it at first.

It really did start out as one of the regular visions, just a little glimmer in the corner of her eye. She could vaguely see her soulmate scratching at his chin and scribbling away on some paper, but she couldn't see who it was. Ignoring it as always, Hermione almost didn't notice the subtle shift as she turned to ask Tony a question. However, as she turned, the vision slid into reality and suddenly everything was clear.

Tony was standing at his workstation, scratching his chin and scribbling away on paper as he waited for her to finish whatever question she'd been about to ask. Words stuck in Hermione's throat as the world almost seemed to shift. She reached out to hold onto the table as she nearly stumbled over the sudden realization.

Tony Stark was her soulmate.

As if sensing her unease, Tony stopped what he was doing and turned to her with a curious stare. "Something wrong, Sabrina?" he quipped, a smile tugging at hip lips. "Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione slowly shook her head as thousands of memories came back to her. All those little visions made sense. The scenery became truly visible in her mind, as did the man. There was no mistaking that all these years she'd been getting glimpses of Tony. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak, but words were still difficult.

Seeing her distress, Tony dropped his tech pen and strode across the room. "You don't look so hot? Do you need water?" He gently took her chin in hand and turned her face side to side.

When he'd let her go, Hermione nodded and sat down in her chair while he went to fetch her a glass. When Tony returned with the water, Hermione gulped it down and then set aside the glass. Taking a deep breath, she suspected it was time to come clean. She could see everything so clearly now. The man in front of her was her one true soulmate according to magical lore.

"Tony…" she started, not quite knowing the right words to say in a situation like this. He was never going to believe her. Hell, she didn't quite believe it herself.

"Come on," Tony hedged, his brown eyes full of worry. "You have to say something or I'm calling in Fury, and you know how much I hate that."

"I'm fine, but... " Where was she supposed to start? Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to calm herself. Then, she decided to just come out with it. "You're my soulmate."

Tony chuckled, the sound warm and almost sensual. "I know there's something between us, but do you really think we're soulmates?"

Shrugging, Hermione continued, "I know this sounds crazy, but since I was about seventeen I've been having these little visions. According to magical lore, they are glimpses of my soulmate."

"Maybe you're working too hard," Tony said, gesturing to her desk and the room around them. "I think you need a day off… Or five."

Hermione frowned. This was not going well. At all. "I'm being serious." She then swiveled the chair around and clicked a few folders on her desktop computer before pointing to the screen. "I've been compiling information on it for years. Have a look and see what you think." Tony always enjoyed a good bit of research.

When he'd finished reading through a good bit of the information Hermione had saved, Tony let out a low whistle and leaned against the desk. "Are you sure it's me though?"

Shrugging, Hermione gave him a lopsided grin. "I never would have thought it possible, but yes, it does appear to be you." When still he looked conflicted, Hermione held up her hands. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but soulmates don't have to be romantic. We can just be friends."

There was silence for a moment or two while Tony appeared to consider her words. Then, pretty much out of nowhere, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione jumped, but then relaxed as his lips smoothed away any worries that she had. It was a brief kiss, but it was definitely nice. It also ignited a fire in her heart that she hadn't quite noticed before even though she could tell it had always been there.

When Tony pulled back, he was grinning. "Let's have dinner tonight, yeah? It's Valentine's day and everything will be booked, but I'm sure FRIDAY can sneak us in someplace nice."

He was already walking away, back to his desk to resume his work. Hermione sat there stunned for longer than she cared to admit before clearing her throat and replying. "Yes, um, dinner. I'd like that."

She could feel Tony smirking as they resumed their work for the day, but she didn't care. Finally, her soulmate had been revealed to her and she was going to enjoy every second of this gift. Tonight they would have dinner, and from there decide where to go next, but Hermione already knew that whatever happened, she would be happier than she'd been in a long time. That much was certainly clear.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
